


Something about airports, the Olympics, and Sandwiches...

by thepilot



Series: Olympic Gold [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Fluff, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian surprises his Olympic athlete boyfriend at the airport.





	Something about airports, the Olympics, and Sandwiches...

Cassian maybe hadn’t planned this too well. Deciding to surprise your boyfriend at the airport where there are dozens of paparazzi hanging around to snap photos of any athlete, no matter who they were or where they came from, was, as Cassian waded through bodies, not the best idea. But it was Valentine’s Day, and Cassian had made sure he’d get a flight in to Incheon International Airport before Bodhi did and wait for him there.

As passengers made their way to baggage claim, a swarm of cameras clicking descended upon any known athlete. Which meant there was no way for Cassian to make it Bodhi. He looked nervous and tired, glasses on and hood up, grabbing his suitcase and shouldering his carry-on luggage. There was a break in the frenzy as another athlete emerged, and the swarm switched focus, allowing Cassian a chance to yell out Bodhi’s name. He chased after Bodhi, his small suitcase rolling behind him.

“Bodhi! Bodhi! It’s me!” He was jogging to close the distance, and his voice had somehow reached Bodhi’s ears in the crowded airport.

“Cassian? How the…you’re here!” Bodhi beamed. They jogged to each other, embracing in a tight hug.

“I saved up. Worked extra shifts. I wanted to be here to cheer you on.”

Bodhi gave Cassian a quick peck on the cheek. “This is amazing! How long are you here? I mean, where are you even staying?”

The grin that spread across Cassian’s face was as big as the moon.

“I may have been in contact with your coach…and he may have pulled some strings…and we may be staying together.”

It was Bodhi’s turn to grin now. “I better win the gold now, just for him.”

They started walking, Cassian taking up Bodhi’s carry-on.

“Wanna grab something to eat?”

Bodhi nodded. “Yeah, I’m starving. Let’s head over to the food court.”

It came as no surprise to either of them that as soon as a new athlete arrived, they became the center of attention, the previous athlete becoming old news in just seconds.

“Farmer’s Box?” Bodhi inclined his head to the restaurant that advertised sandwiches and coffee.

Cassian sniggered.

“Oh come on, Cassian, you’re ridiculous.”

“You said it, not me, Bodhi.”

Cassian earned himself a playful shove.

They ordered, grabbing to-go containers in case they had left-overs, and found a table to sit down. Cassian was mostly interested in the coffee he was nursing, having waited for Bodhi at the airport for a few hours. Bodhi, on the other hand, was having a full-on war with his sandwich.

“How can you…You can’t even eat this thing! Look, you squish the sides to get it in your mouth, but then everything falls out of it! So now I’m supposed to just eat the contents of the sandwich not _in_ the sandwich?!”

They both laughed. “Well, it is Valentine’s Day…I’ll have to treat you to a nice dinner later. Maybe one without sandwiches?”

Bodhi raised an eyebrow. “Deal. After I, I mean, _we_ , get checked in to our room. And then we’ll spend the rest of the day together. And then I have to get ready for my qualifiers so we won’t see each other much until all my races are done…” Bodhi pouted dramatically.

“Well, I’ll be there to cheer you on.”

Bodhi smiled, leaning over the table to give Cassian a peck on the cheek. “I know. I’ve already won the gold.”

Cassian picked some of Bodhi’s sandwich contents up with his fingers and munched on them. “You’re such a dork.”

“So are you, Valentine.”


End file.
